


I Wish You Felt Me Falling

by ladybubblegum



Series: carousel-verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scott is still dating Allison, post-Fury, talking about The Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/pseuds/ladybubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He settled Stiles into his computer chair and turned to the bed, pulling at the messily-made sheets.</p><p>“Gonna tuck me in, Scotty?” Stiles asked him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish You Felt Me Falling

**Author's Note:**

> so i accidentally a series
> 
> i blame all of you

They spent two weeks not talking about it.

It was both on purpose and not. They saw each other as regularly as usual, and they weren’t avoiding the subject per se, but they definitely weren’t addressing it either. The whole thing would have been driving Scott insane if he had even a moment to think about it. As it was, the entire kanima ordeal was keeping him on his toes. Even if he wanted to talk to Stiles about what had happened the night he’d nearly drowned in the school pool, he couldn’t. He didn’t have enough focus to even string the right words together.

Then Matt Dahler held them hostage in the Sheriff’s station.

It had been a hell of a job hiding the still half-paralyzed Stiles from his frantic father afterwards, and Scott almost didn’t want to do it, but he had no idea how to explain Stiles’ condition without revealing more than he felt comfortable. He’d just seen his completely traumatized mother into her car. She hadn’t looked him in the eye once. He was finished for the night.

He’d gotten Stiles into his jeep in all the commotion of the Sheriff calling the rest of his staff to the station to deal with the tragedy. Stiles was still unable to walk completely on his own, which made driving himself back home impossible. Scott drove.

If Stiles felt as weird as Scott did about the similarities to before, he didn’t say anything, just leaned his head against the passenger side window and stared at the houses flying past.

“So my mom knows,” Scott announced softly. Stiles lifted his head and turned to him, slow and careful. “She saw me change tonight.”

“Shit,” he said, frowning. He shifted slightly in the seat to be able to see Scott better. “So…?”

Scott sighed. “She, uh, she didn’t take it well.” Saying it out loud made him feel even worse about it, like a stone dropping in his stomach. “Barely looked at me when I walked her to her car.”

“She’ll come around,” Stiles said, lifting a hand as though he were going to reach out for Scott, but didn’t quite have the dexterity yet. “Fucking kanimas, man. I am so done with lizards.”

The corner of Scott’s mouth rose in a half-smile. “You and me both.”

The rest of the ride was quiet until they pulled up in front of the familiar old house, and once again Scott helped him out of the car, though this time due to limbs that weren’t quite responding enough yet to operate on their own as opposed to the weird new wolf instincts that insisted Scott protect Stiles even--especially--when Stiles didn’t want him to. Not that that instinct had gone away. It just wasn’t running the show. Yet.

Getting up the stairs and into Stiles’ bedroom was a production. Normally Scott could carry him up, but Stiles was having none of it, adamant that he could at least partially get himself up his own stairs. The two-minute trip took 20.

He settled Stiles into his computer chair and turned to the bed, pulling at the messily-made sheets.

“Gonna tuck me in, Scotty?” Stiles asked him. He was smirking when Scott turned his head to shoot him a dirty look.

“Hey, if you wanna do this yourself…” he trailed off, shrugging, backing away from the bed slightly.

Stiles shook his head furiously. “I didn’t say that!” He gestured half-heartedly at the bed. “By all means.”

Laughing, Scott finished pulling the covers down enough for Stiles to slip in, then helped his friend over to the bed. Once Stiles was seated, Scott knelt down and began untying his shoes, pulling them off his feet.

“Well, I’m getting the full treatment, huh?” Stiles quipped, but there was no heat in it, and when Scott looked up, he had a strange look on his face.

“Just your shoes,” Scott replied, rolling his eyes. “You’re on your own if you want to change anything else.”

Stiles smiled at him. “Nah, I think I could pass out like this.”

There was a long moment of Stiles sitting on the bed and Scott kneeling in front of him, in which they were both silent and unmoving. Scott had forgotten how pretty Stiles’ eyes were, but the way the lamp on the bedside table was reflecting in them reminded him with a jolt that settled like a stone in his stomach. Sighing, Scott helped himself back to his feet with a hand on his friend’s knee, and Stiles’ heartbeat, loud and pounding from this close, suddenly skipped a beat and sped up. Their eyes met again, and Scott realized how easy it would be to lean over and press their lips together again.

Instead, he moved away and said, “Try to get some sleep.”

He turned and started walking across the room to the door, when Stiles’ soft, shaky voice stopped him in his tracks.

“What, no goodnight kiss?”

When Scott turned back around, Stiles wasn’t laughing, wasn’t even smiling. If Scott were looking closely (he wasn’t, _he wasn’t_ ) he might be able to see Stiles’ hands shaking slightly.

“Don’t make fun,” Scott warned him, frowning, even though he was pretty sure Stiles wasn’t.

“You promised we would talk about it,” Stiles told him, crossing his arms as tightly as he was able. “I know we’ve been busy but here’s your chance, and you’re just gonna walk away.”

Scott shook his head and the words poured out of his mouth even as he knew they were a lie. “You’re hurt and tired, I thought I’d just--”

“Scott, come on,” Stiles cut him off, suddenly look as tired as Scott thought he should. “You know I’m not mad you kissed me, right?”

“You’re not mad?” Scott echoed, frowning in confusion. Stiles sighed.

“Of course I’m not,” he said. “Look, you and Allison are having a thing. I get it.”

Scott crossed his arms in front of him, laughing mirthlessly. “You think you’re a rebound? Stiles, I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you.” He hesitated suddenly, breaking eye contact and looking anywhere but at Stiles’ face as he continued his confession. “I’ve kind of had a thing for you for a while. Like, even before I got bitten.” Stiles was silent and Scott still couldn’t bring himself to look at his friend’s face, so he powered on. “I didn’t want to make things weird if you didn’t feel the same so I never said anything. And that night, it was like...it was the closest I’ve come to actually losing you and I couldn’t help myself. I’m sorry if I made things weird.”

“You didn’t.”

Scott finally dragged his eyes up to Stiles’ to find the same unreadable expression as before. Stiles’ heartbeat was still fast and erratic, hands twitching as if he didn’t know what to do with them.

“Look,” Stiles said, “I’m not thrilled you kissed me when you’re with Allison, that kind of really sucked.” He smiled slightly, shrugging. “But you know, it’s cool. Us. Kissing.”

Scott stood there, thunderstruck, unsure what to say. All he could manage was a small, “Oh.”

“I know things are weird with you and Allison,” Stiles continued. “And maybe you’ll figure it out, maybe you won’t. Maybe you’ll be together forever. Maybe you’ll break up. Maybe you and me’ll get the chance to figure this out. Either way, we’re cool.”

Scott’s stomach was full of butterflies as he tried to think of what to say. “So...you’re saying we…”

“I’m saying you have a girlfriend and we’re cool,” Stiles told him plainly, but with half a smile on his face. “Now get the hell out of here so I can sleep.”

Scott stared at him for a long moment, watching him tug at the sheets and try to get his legs to cooperate enough to slip them under. Scott was across the room in the blink of an eye, helping lift Stiles’ legs and tugging his blankets over them. While Stiles was distracted, Scott slipped in and pressed their lips together chastely--and so briefly that Stiles didn’t even have a chance to react.

When Scott pulled away, Stiles’ eyes were wide and confused.

“Your goodnight kiss,” Scott explained, grinning, and watched as Stiles took a second to process, then glowered at him and smacked at Scott’s shoulder playfully.

“Go pick up your mother, asshole,” he ordered, and watched as Scott backed away and left the room.

As Scott approached his car, spinning his keys around his finger by a loop of one of the keychains, his heart felt light and his spirits high.

**Author's Note:**

> come bug me on [the tumblr](ladybubblegum.tumblr.com), i reblog lots of cool shit and sometimes i make shitty graphics.


End file.
